1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet material handling device, and, more particularly, to a hand tool constructed from a wire formative which is ergonomically designed to facilitate sheet material handling. The hand tool is used for carrying sheet-like construction material, such as wallboard, panelling, or sheetrock, along a pathway to an application site. The tool relies for effectivity upon utilization of various lifting techniques, described hereinbelow, and enables a user to employ mechanical advantage at the balance point of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In preparing for this application, several patents became known to the inventor hereof in two distinct groups. The patents in the first group are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Orig. Cl. Date ______________________________________ 3,203,606 Masterson 224/45 08/31/65 4,098,442 Moore 224/45 07/04/78 4,135,655 Brown 224/45 01/23/79 4,177,911 Griffin 224/45 12/11/79 5,069,495 Mears 294/15 12/03/91 ______________________________________
The Masterson '606 patent discloses an under-the-arm carrier with a flat, foot-like arrangement with a cam flange to aid in the release from the carrying position.
The Moore '442 patent discloses an under-the-arm carrier with a ledge-like projection on which to rest the panel-being-carried. The Brown '655 patent discloses an under-the-arm carrier with clamping jaws that affix about the centerline of the panel and is held there under spring tension.
The Griffin '911 patent discloses an under-the-arm carrier with spaced apart legs; however, the carrier does not provide for adjustability with shift in center of gravity.
The Mears '495 patent teaches an outboard carrier with complex foot arrangement and a holding mechanism; however, the carrier does not provide for adjustability with shift in center of gravity. Upon continuing to seek patents relating to the invention at hand, the following patents became known to the inventor hereof:
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1 D. 222,901 Meadows 02/01/72 2 D. 255,317 Slinkard 06/10/80 3 D. 286,972 Crews 12/02/86 4 D. 302,234 McNamee et al. 07/18/89 5 1,985,571 Hetzel 12/25/34 6 2,428,941 Packard 10/14/47 7 2,340,142 Roberts 11/04/47 8 2,673,114 Davis 03/23/54 9 4,113,160 Spiers 09/12/78 10 4,190,278 Jancik, Jr. 02/26/80 11 4,245,763 Weinberg 01/20/81 12 4,695,085 Cassels 09/22/87 13 5,127,693 Pruit 07/07/92 14 5,257,843 Nunn 11/02/93 ______________________________________
None of the patents disclosed either separately or in combination show the device of the invention. The disclosure solves the technical problem of maneuverability and ease of handling of panels.
The submission of the above list of documents is not intended as an admission that any such document constitutes prior art against the claims of the present application. Applicant does not waive any right to take any action that would be appropriate to antedate or otherwise remove any listed document as a competent reference against the claims of the present application.